1. Field
A copolymer, an article including the same, and a display device including the article are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A colorless transparent material has been sought after for diverse purposes such as for an optical lens, a functional optical film, and a disk substrate. As information devices are becoming smaller and display devices become capable of providing higher resolution, more functions and greater performance are required from the material.
Therefore, it would be desirable to develop a colorless material having excellent transparency, heat resistance, mechanical strength, and flexibility.